1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to an HVAC thermostat, and in particular, to an improved HVAC thermostat that provides fuel level data, home automation and media control interfaces, and nightlight capabilities.
2. Background of Related Art
It is well-known that heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems are typically controlled by a thermostat that is mounted on a wall and enables occupants to set the desired temperature in the building. In summer months, the thermostat can be placed in a cooling mode to operate air conditioning equipment, while in the winter months the thermostat can be placed in a heating mode to operate an oil- or gas-fired furnace, an electric heater, or a heat pump.
Thermostats range in complexity from basic electromechanical round dial models that employ bimetallic strips and mercury switches, to computerized devices which employ a range of sensor and touch screen technologies to provide convenience features such as heating/cooling profiles which control temperature based on a schedule, building occupancy, and other criteria. More recently, advanced thermostats have introduced remote control capability and the ability to integrate with entertainment, security, and home automation systems.
Such advanced thermostats may have drawbacks. As more and more features are added, the user may become overwhelmed by the available options and configuration settings. For example, it may be confusing and inconvenient for a typical user to find and use settings which reside within many layers of menu options. Often, the burden of learning and navigating the plethora of options presented to the user outweighs the benefits provided.
In addition, many homeowners have heating systems that rely on periodic fuel deliveries to an on-site tank, such as heating oil or liquid propane (LP) fueled heating systems. Such systems typically have very archaic methods of tracking how much fuel is left for heating. For example, a homeowner may measure oil level with a long ruler inserted into a tank (“sticking” the tank) or physically observing a level of a fuel gauge at the tank, either of which can be inconvenient when an outdoor tank is used and the weather is cold and harsh. Remote level sensing systems are available, however these can be expensive and unreliable. Consequently, homeowners have a choice of either contracting with an expensive fuel company that automatically makes deliveries, or, purchasing fuel from a cheaper company (e.g., “spot oil”) that places the burden on the homeowner to monitor fuel usage and schedule fuel deliveries. If the homeowner is not careful, the heating system will run out of fuel, which can be disastrous.
A thermostat which addresses the above shortcomings and provides useful, improved features in an efficient and easy-to-use manner would be a welcome advance.